


The Realm of Blood

by kswriter



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Earthrealm (Mortal Kombat), F/M, Fighting, Graphic Description, Lin Kuei, Outworld (Mortal Kombat), Smoke!Centric, fight to the death, mk9 storyline, smoke replaces liu kang in many spots, tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kswriter/pseuds/kswriter
Summary: Smoke's on the run after he escaped the Lin-Kuei with his comrade Tundra. They end up in Outworld wanting answers for his brother's death and they find themselves entangled into something more dangerous and life-threatening.Earthrealm is in danger after Outworld issued another tournament to conquer the final realm.In a world where the only thing you can do to survive is to participate in Mortal Kombat, allies are made on the spot, and betrayals are unexpected.
Relationships: Jade/Smoke (Mortal Kombat), Minor Liu Kang/Kitana





	The Realm of Blood

**THE** first tournament came to an end as Outworld gained its first loss in five millenniums. Something Smoke didn’t think was possible after the stories he’s heard of their dominance. He’s heard the Grandmaster’s ongoing praise about the emperor and how they all had to fall in line. He’s heard about the blood they spilled without a second’s hesitation. Outworld had won nine consecutive tournaments in a row, and the one that would’ve finally sealed the deal, they had lost. 

Word had spread quickly around the temple despite being a realm away, but there were crowds forming around the portal nonetheless as they waited for their three representatives. Smoke among them. He was partially here because it was required, if it was up to him he’d be in his room throwing knives into the burgundy wood stained walls. 

It had been a little over a month since the tournament ended and they were just now getting back. He knew what’d happen, but Smoke knew that the Lin Kuei were not going to be offering its services to Outworld any time soon. 

Alongside Tundra, they stood shoulder to shoulder as chatter among the younger ranks grew effervescent. Many of them hadn’t seen or committed the horrors they’d soon live through. He almost pitied them until he realized that innocence wasn’t something revered in these hallowed walls. Innocence was destruction, so was hesitation. 

Chatter immediately turned to silence as Sektor, and _only_ Sektor walked through the faint swirling blue portal. It was a rather tense silence, one that carried even as Sektor strode towards the Grandmaster’s office. His father’s office. 

"By the gods," he swore quietly, timing his words with Sektor’s footsteps so they’d go unnoticed by many. "He actually did it." 

Tundra dipped his chin. "It seems so.” 

“The Grandmaster’s not going to like this.” 

“When has he ever liked anything?” 

“When he gets paid.” 

“Then we can only assume that Bi-Han is dead.” 

Smoke felt the hairs on his arm stand up as dread as cold as ice traveled through his veins. “You think he’s dead.” 

“It is the only outcome.” 

“Speak to the Grandmaster after Sektor gives his report. You will find your answers there.” 

"You are right _Tomas_ , I will check in with you later." 

Tundra left his side, the others shuffling out with him. 

Smoke blew out a breath and followed, hands fidgeting with a spare blade he’d pulled from its strap. 

The halls were dim, the only light coming from the torches hung at the ends of the hall. He didn’t walk far, only ten paces before he opened the door to his quarters. Smoke closed the door behind him, immediately slumping his shoulders. He was so stiff in the portal room after upholding the front of being one of the clan’s top assassins. In fact, he was so stiff that he almost let out a rather loud purr when he finally relaxed. Smoke didn’t know why he was stiff throughout the entire, or why he was alert as if something horrific were to occur. Maybe it had to deal with the fact that there’s been something off putting these last few days. 

There was this feeling, this prodding _relentless_ feeling, that’s been bugging him ever since the tournament loss. That feeling told him that he had to go to Outworld. It told him that something was planned, that he was destined for something great. It sounded and was complete and utter bullshit. So he chose to ignore it. 

He sucked in a breath, plopping down onto the bed (if you could even call it that), he picked up a set of skinny daggers. Smoke twirled them across his fingers as he started to heave them into the wall closest to the door. It was a habit he picked up after he became too fidgety with his work. The insert marks in the walls proved the daily routine. 

Unfortunately, when he relaxed, so did the walls in his mind. 

_Why was I in this clan?_

_Who am I really?_

They were the two most frequent questions that always seemed to pop up every time he decided to settle and relax. And they were the ones he could never figure out. But both of them countered the other. He joined the clan to find out who he truly was. 

When Smoke first arrived at the Lin Kuei Temple, his mind was blank and the only thing he remembered was his name.

_Tomas Vrbada._

He’d arrived at the front doors, covered in blood and holding a severed arm without a shiver. It was a strange feeling when you look down and find someone missing an arm—the arm you were holding, and just feel void of emotion staring at it. The blood, the gore, it never bothered him that night despite being young enough to be the son of whom he killed.

Smoke never got any of his memories back and he still hasn't figured out why he had these powers or why they were desirable when all they did was cause blood and destruction. The Grandmaster valued these skills because he was undetectable and could get the job done. It was something he always wondered and never truly understood. He was nearing the last of his throwing knives when the door opened. 

Smoke immediately changed trajectory and aimed towards the door, the knife whizzing fast and sharp. 

The person immediately caught it in between their fingers followed by a low crackling sound reminiscent of ice forming. Then the room got unpleasantly cold, and Smoke knew who it was immediately. "What did you find out?" 

Tundra’s face was taut, his eyes narrowed, and it did not bode well with Smoke. "It was bad, wasn't it?" 

He nodded. "He is dead, just as you predicted." 

"Do you know who?" 

"No, they didn't grant me the authority to know." He let the silence hang for a few beats. "They're still going through with the Cyber Initiative." 

"Shit." 

“And they’re starting the process now.” 

"Fuck." Smoke never really questioned the Grandmaster's intentions but this—turning your loyal assassins in killing machines for your own benefit? It was about time he drew the line and got the hell out of here. 

Tundra nodded as if agreeing with his words. Smoke knew he’d never say the profane words out-loud, he wasn’t like Smoke who didn’t give a shit about what anyone cared about. 

"We have to leave the temple before it's too late." Smoke said, quickly looking around the room for the divots he hid his knives. 

Tundra's shoulders tensed as he looked around the room. “We better hurry, I fear the Lin-Kuei have caught onto our intentions.” 

“Even though we just formulated that plan?” 

“Yes.”

Smoke rushed off the bed and started pulling the throwing knives out of the wall with brutal efficiency, not careful enough to nick any skin and sheathed them into his belt. The cuts, already healing. He grabbed an assortment of kunai knives, some flat, some bulky he stuck under a floorboard, and strapped them tightly to his leg. He grabbed two daggers, one long, one short, and he strapped them to his hip. 

Smoke handed over a kunai knife to Tundra, who declined. “I am a weapon.” 

“So am I.” Smoke shrugged, fitting in the thin knife beneath his gauntlet. “It’s better to be armed.” 

Tundra continued to watch Smoke as he armed himself with all the sharp knives he could, the black blades fading into the stygian gear. 

Smoke’s arms were covered and lined in black, but still hugged the defined muscles underneath. The bracers were of the same shade and were tightly laced to his forearms as the blades fit snug in its sheathes. The breeches were thick and were hung up tight by the utility belt they were all required to wear. 

The belt was there to store weapons, wire, bombs if needed, but they were mostly used to sheath the necessary blades that caused the most destruction. 

The grey chestplate was slightly lighter than the rest of his gear but still managed to be dark and inconspicuous. 

Smoke rolled his shoulders, the shoulder guards light as he stretched for the days to come. 

“Lights will be out in a few.” He said through his mask. “That’s when we strike.” 

“No casualties.” 

“If they act first that’s off the table.” It’s not that he wanted to spill blood but it’s what he was skilled at. They all were. “Either way we’re still rebelling and we will be found out.”

"It's going to be difficult to get into the portal room." 

"Then we'll just have to hurry," Smoke opened the door, surveying the dim lit hallway and then to the window. It was nearing nightfall. 

They’d have to move under the guise of darkness, use the element of surprise to make it through the most heavily guarded room in the temple. Neither of them could use their powers, mostly to conserve energy, but mostly because they left a mark. Tundra’s ice didn’t melt unless it was shattered, and Smoke’s, well smoke. He could control it and appear normal but it took a toll to hide. 

“Through the window or the door?” 

Tundra walked towards the window and glanced down. “Window.” 

Smoke considered it. The height of the drop, whether of not they’d buckle their knees from the impact. 

“The window it is.” He blew out a breath into the winter sky, it immediately turned white. “Have you ever wondered why we live high in the mountains?” 

“Harsher conditions to train and survive,” Tundra responded immediately. “It separates the strong from the weak.” 

_You sound like the Grandmaster_ , he wanted to say, but he opted out for silence instead. 

Smoke blew out the fire that lit his lantern, leaving them in the darkness as the torches were snuffed out. The light beneath his door winking out into oblivion. 

He let out a breath and flexed his gloved fingers as the footsteps deafened. “It’s a long drop.” 

“Then we hope for the best.” 

Smoke swung his legs over the sill and dropped down before he could hesitate and think it through. His feet barely hit the ground before training kicked in. He rolled, the snow kicking up in flurries as he landed with minimal injury, somehow still landing on his feet. 

It hurt like hell. 

The pain lasted for a few long seconds before it receded as instantly as it came. Another impact landed next to him, silently cursing to themselves for not taking the easy way. 

“Never again.” 

“Agreed.” 

“I’ll case the perimeter,” Smoke said after finally catching his breath. “You infiltrate.” 

Tundra said nothing as he pushed himself up to his feet the same time Smoke slipped out his favorite blade from its sheath. 

It was the only silver forged dagger he owned. It was hiltless and smooth, the Lin Kuei scripture engraved on both sides of the blade. It got the job done when he went through the ringer on the jobs he’d been assigned. 

He hoped it didn’t fail him now. 

The portal room was heavily guarded at all times, preventing unauthorized personnel access, and rogue ninjas. Luckily, it was secluded to one part of the building where they had dropped down from. 

Smoke pushed himself up to his feet and began to move quietly against the snow, despite each step being crunched into the white powder like a brand. 

They moved swiftly against the winter chill, nothing heard except for the wisp of wind.

Smoke rounded the corner and his hands immediately met the shoulders of an assassin. His arms wrapped around his throat, choking out the guard until he passed out. 

He stuck close to the wall, blending into the dark shadows as he smashed an elbow into another’s face, the mask coming apart instantaneously. Blood spurted from the nose and was thankfully put down after a kick to the head. 

There had to be one more—a sharp slice of air whizzed past his ear. Smoke moved just in time to avoid the knife aiming for his eye. 

Smoke palmed the silver blade in his hand and went low. The guard instinctively blocked it, but did not anticipate the heel of his boot pushing towards his knee. The bones crumpled under the impact making the guard scream as his bone jutted out. 

Smoke smiled beneath his mask and plunged the dagger deep into his eye socket, killing the assassin instantly. Blood stained his gloves and pristine blade, Smoke merely wiped it against his cloths, planning to clean when there was a time to. 

There was no remorse in the craft, there shouldn’t. Hesitation meant death, deal the final blow before you feel it yourself. 

He pulled the screen door back, revealing six guards lying on the floor, no sign of ice or blood to be found. 

Tundra didn’t say a word as he took in the stained glove. Smoke didn’t need to see his face to see that his friend was disappointed. 

“It had to be done.” Smoke said blankly. “Kill or be killed.” 

The cryomancer remained silent and instead went towards the portal. “We’ve wasted enough time here.” 

  
  


**THE** portal took them to Outworld as expected, but it landed them right to their wastelands, where both decomposing and fresh kombatants were piled high, the stench of death choking the air out of his lungs. 

“Have you thought your decision through?” Smoke said. “You and Bi-Han are similar in terms of power. The only logical conclusion is you are one in the same.” 

“I will take on the mantle of Sub-Zero.” 

"Then we should stay together, Tundra. Assuming your brother's identity will certainly draw attention.” Smoke said, taking in his surroundings. Kuai can be disappointed with him all he wants, but he wasn’t going to let anyone die on his watch. “Not all of it welcome.” 

" You are right, Smoke. But assuming Bi-Han's identity is the best way to honor him."

"Let us proceed then, _Sub-Zero_." 

It felt wrong categorizing his closest friend with his older brother’s codename, but it was for the best. It had to be.

"We should split up our fellow Lin-Kuei will not be far behind once our absence is discovered."Sub-Zero says quickly, suggesting the opposite of what Smoke wanted. 

"If only they had been forthcoming with the details of your brother's demise. We will find Shang Tsung, he will tell us all he knows." Assuming he knows about Bi-Han's death. 

"If he killed Bi-Han he will die." He finally turned to him, fist held to his chest, chin dipping slightly. "Be stealthful as the night..."

Smoke mimicked him. "And deadly as the dawn." 

Sub-Zero headed towards the palace while Smoke remained in its wastelands. 

He made all but two steps until he heard footsteps. They were sharp and commanding, almost authoritarian like. A _noble_. 

Princess Kitana. 

“The emperor was wise to send me here,” she said beneath her royal blue mask. “The Lin-Kuei do walk uninvited in his realm." 

"As wise as your emperor might be,” Smoke said smiling beneath his gray mask. “He was foolish enough to send his housemaid to interfere with Lin-Kuei business." 

"I am Kitana, princess of Outworld! And I deal sharply with sharp-tongued intruders.” 

Smoke ground his teeth together and spread his feet apart. 

Kitana did not wait to attack. She thrust her fan forward, aiming to catch him in the gut to end this fight early. Smoke simply twisted her wrist and dropped the war-fan to the ground, the ribs spreading wide in a sea of blue. 

He kicked her into her stomach, sending the princess away from him, sand kicking up from the impact. Kitana thrust the rivet of her fan into the ground in anger. 

“Do not toy with me Lin-Kuei.” 

Smoke chuckled slightly. “Then be a better princess,” he said in a mocking tone. 

Kitana charged at him, war cry in her throat as the blades spread wide. She went low, blades catching on his ankle, making a thin cut across his heel. 

He hissed slightly before retaliating with a cut of his own. Smoke caught her on the arm, the cut clean and precise against her skin. It was designed to hinder more than help, seeing as the princess started to falter in her graceful movements. 

Kitana managed to clip him in his shoulder, blood spilling from the wound as he pressed a gloved hand to it. She slashed out violently, the fans nicking his side this time. 

Smoke turned into vapor before she could land the final blow. He reappeared palming one of his ebony stained knives. He threw it sharply at her knee, the blade piercing deep into the bone. Kitana let out a violent scream of pain before ripping it out jaggedly. 

The princess then threw it back at him, the kunai moving in blurring speed. Smoke barely had any time to act before he caught it within a second's breath, the cold steel kissing his fingertips. Smoke flicked his wrist and the blade left his hand as fast as it came. 

Charging forward, smoke started to curl at his fingertips, feet pivoted to slide. The smoke bomb landed at her feet whilst Smoke kicked the back of her hind-legs, knocking her down sharply to her knees. 

With one last kick to the head, he said, "Sleep well princess."

Smoke walked towards the Living Forest with a hand pressed to his shoulder, his healing factor slower due to the realm change. The trees engulfed him as he finally stepped in only to see a flash of green. The next thing Smoke knew, he was receiving a brutal kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Smoke struggled to breath as he looked up and met eyes with arguably, the most beautiful woman he’s seen. 

She was draped in viridian green, the panels elegantly pulled across her body. A skirt was wrapped around her body and stopped mid-thigh, the bodice was tight and flush against her skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. She had light caramel skin, hair dark like ebony, and her eyes. _Fuck_. They were blazing and clear. But one thing that alarmed him was that she looked Edenian. 

Edenians were a race that were extinct and conquered after they lost their tournament long ago, and he thought they were gone when their queen, Sindel, killed herself. 

Smoke groaned as he stood. 

"The Lin-Kuei aren't welcome in Outworld without the emperor’s permission.” Her voice was calm and soothing like honey. “State your business." 

“I’m afraid I cannot disclose that, it is Lin-Kuei business. Something you a mere Outworlder cannot comprehend.” 

“Outworlder?” She laughed. “I am trained by my emperor, the greatest ruler that has ever lived. I am more than just an Outworlder.” 

“Edenian fool.” He tsked, watching as her beautiful eyes widened. “Your emperor is a monster, an abomination. You’d rather aid him in conquering my realm? My home? Then you will die amongst the monsters.” 

Jade, he presumed, was the princess’s bodyguard and closest friend, the only other known Edenian. He’s only ever heard stories of her takedowns, how efficient they were, how clean. But he’s never seen her or her work up close. 

Jade rushed forward without warning, her staff elongating and blazing green. Smoke didn’t expect this as he quickly teleported away, leaving more distance between them. Jade instead changed tactics and slammed her staff into the ground, vaulting herself up onto his shoulder. Next thing he knew, she was plunging her glaive into his other shoulder, the blade hitting his clavicle. Smoke hissed as he felt the warm blood trickle down his side. Jade pulled it out harshly and was about to bring it back down again, when Smoke finally came alive and tossed her off his shoulder. 

She rolled expertly off the ground, fingers catching on the staff she’d abandoned. Smoke only had a blink of an eye before he was pushing smoke out from his fingertips, momentarily blinding the emerald assassin. 

Smoke chose then to slide in and slash with his kunai. He nicked her knee, skin and fabric split open, another cut across her abdomen, the lines thin and made to cause discomfort instead of heavy bleeding. Then, just for kicks, he plunged the dagger into her hand, lodging it into the ground below as a quiet scream erupted from her lips. Smoke then kicked her in the head, knocking her back. 

The smoke receded and cleared in time for him to see her pull the blade viciously out from her hand without another sound. Jade did not wince as she palmed the blade, she merely twirled it around her fingers before bringing her arm back and letting the blade whiz past his cheek. 

"Is that all you got Lin-Kuei?" 

"Not even close." 

Jade grabbed her glaive once again and hurled it towards him. A green aura appeared around her, and before he knew it, Smoke had received another bruising kick to his chest, her heeled boot digging into his armor plates. She did not relent in her strikes and blows. Her staff swept him off his legs, knocking him onto his ass, that plus the kick made him fall harder than expected. 

At that, she started whaling on him with a series of elbows and straight rights to his face, those golden claws catching on the sides of his face. At one point his mask had started to crack and he couldn’t allow that. Smoke couldn’t allow himself to be unmasked, if someone even recognized him, this could all come crashing down. But before he could act on it, she was pulled back suddenly. Smoke finally came to his senses, blinking slightly as he looked to see what happened. 

His eyes were drawn to the writhing figure wrapped in vines, aimlessly trying to cut through the thick green. 

_Saved by nature._

Jade was struggling to command her glaive to her hand but to no avail. 

Smoke got up slowly, fingers flexing as he tried to ease the bruising that would no doubt develop hours from now. He couldn’t help but smile at her struggles. 

Stray strands of her hair blew in the wind and Smoke had to suppress the urge to brush them away from her face. 

“This dance has been fun while it lasted,” Smoke said, motioning to the vines tightly wrapping around her body. He took a step away to avoid being tangled in them but maintained eye contact as he walked backwards, “But I hope we meet again under different circumstances.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smoke and Jade fan-fics deserve some love after there are so few of them. So here we are rewriting this storyline. If it turns out great, there'll be two more books coming your way where I tackle MKX and MK11.
> 
> Hopefully it'll be to your expectations.


End file.
